


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 207

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [15]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 207 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 207 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 207

BANDON  
Clear the fort. Leave no one alive.

TRANSLATION  
 _E yoyoar ü yemavak. E vesluk chi yeshef ü juth._

BANDON  
It has begun.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi yan tail thil._

MARETH  
Bring me to the Druid Allanon. Let me join him in the dream world through which he now walks...

TRANSLATION  
 _E yoshun ich chi Yeadrik Alanon. E vesluk chi’ch ü shedhas ich chi shil ba meath duthomar yoth meron thil rak fi shil..._

BANDON  
With the blood of one Druid I summon the soul of another.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun nevith aich Neadrik, lof ash hus ü choth nyoshilach._

BANDON  
When the sun turns black, and the sky runs red, the dark lord will be reborn.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ba yenach fembátha rova, er fenníma sile, hi yu zhiyúk ba beath nyezha._

BANDON  
By the light of the unholy union of the sun and the moon, I call forth my lord and master.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun tor an edhasarach atugopa an dova er an eleha, lof ash hus ü beath er morach uch._

ALLANON  
From the mists of this sacred place, I summon the shade of my mentor, Bremen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun nushe an iyarach meran ash, lof ash hus ü chainidhin an noladash uch, ü Bremen._

BANDON  
With the blood of Allanon the druid that stains this blade I sanctify this ritual.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thun nevith Allanon neadrik oth bevash nyeva’sh voshaige hus yojinarath ash._


End file.
